Lucy, The Dragon Princesse
by Ruby Heartfillia
Summary: Ummm... I have no words to describe what I've done soo check it out plz
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN FT! **Now that thats over. This is 1 of my many storys on papper but the first I'm going to do. Yay! 1 more thing, I have read and are up to date with the manga but I don't care soooo. Let's go!

_"_Hi'' Speach

' Hi' Thoughts

_hi _Flashback words ( You'll see )

* * *

\- Flashback -

_"Hi I'm Lucy" The 8-year old girl exclaimed to the figure looming over her. It was a beautifull dragon. It had pearl white scales and lage bat-like wings. It also had moss green eyes. "Pearl this is Lucy, my child" Layla said, pulling them out of thier train of thought. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Pearl the elemantal dragon. I will teach you any elemant of your choice after your Light dragon slying of corse and once you've masterd 1 you can learn another. You can learn Fire, Water, Air and Healing, Earth and Nature, Steal, Light, Lightning, Star, Frost and Darkness/Shadow dragon slaying magic. Your mother, the Queen of the Dragons has essigned me to make you a princess worthy of your tital"_

_On the outside little Lucy had a shocked expression, on the inside, thousands of questions where going through her head, the most prominant being ' Me, a princess?!'. After a few minutes she exclaimed with an exited expression " When do we start!". Pearl chuckled and replied "Now"_

-Flashback end-

"-cy Lucy LUCY!" "What?!" The 17 year old, Lucy Heartfilla snapped at her best friend, Levy Mcgarden. "You've been spacing out a lot latly, are you Okay?" "Of coarce I am, just a bit tired." "Then go home. I'll tell the others" "Thanks Levy-chan" "No problem, Lu-chan" The blunette winked then walked of. Lucy put her old papperback in her shoulder bag, then went home.

' I can't beleave I'm thinking about _her_ again, I guess it's almost the day she left. The 1st of July. It's my fault that they had to go, that mom died... '

Lucy reached her apartemant and felt her tears streaming down her face. 'Great I'm crying ' She thought bitterly while entering. She took a shower, put her PJays on (chibi bule and white dragons with a huge white one in the middle of her tee-shirt with 'Rrrawwww' in red bold letters under it), had some dinner then hopped into bed, calling it a night.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! I know its not that long but I hope you enjoyed and stuff so yeah... I'll try to upload ASAP. The key word being 'try' 'cause I have school and stuff *cough* and being lazy *cough*

Ruby Heartfillia


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone :)

Thanks Dark Claw1193 for reviewed eg and everyone who followed/ favorited so far. Now onto the story

* * *

**Flashback or Lucy's Dream**

"Okay Lucy as you know we will be teaching you Light dragonslaying first since that is the elemant that celectial spirit magic was 'born from' so to speak" Pearl said while getting into a comfortable position in the grassy meddow (AN:/ That's where they will train).

"Okay!" the young girl exclaimed while jumping up a bit.

"Good, let's start with a basic breath attack ' Roar of the light dragon'. Now spread out your legs a tad, lean back while breathing in and imagin a blanc white screen, then shout 'Roar of the Light Dragon. Att first it may be small but-"

"ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON" Lucy shouted while leaning forward, realising the attack. She realised a pure white vortex a bit smaller size of Laxus'. Pearl was shocked to say the least. She thought only Layla had that much raw magic power but now, she was prouven wrong. After recovering Pearl said "Well done Lucy, keep doing that until your close to having no magic power. Don't push yourself past your limits though, or you'll pass out" Lucy nodded with a new found determination.

**3 Hours later**, Lucy was sweating, panting and slitely lightheaded. It was expected since she has been doing the same attack for the past 3 hours with no breaks. She fell to the floor but was still awake through will power. If not she would be sleeping soundly.

"You can stop whenever you want you know, it was only a test to see how much raw power you have. Okay Lucy" Pearl finished with a soft tone not to scare the girl. She may be strong but she crys for almost anything. "Did I do well?" The girl asked. Her voice was horse and came out only above a whisper.

"Very. It's 5pm now so you should get some rest. After all, tomorrow we're starting at 7am."

" 'Kay..." Lucys voice trailling of, followed by soft snores. The white dragon chuckelled at the blond princess fast asleep in the meadow. She had a feeling that this was going to be one long, bumpy ride.

**Fashback end or Lucy wakes up**

**Lucy's PoV.**

I was crying again, not because it was a sad memory, but because I miss it. Being so care free. The time when I didn't have a care in the world. Before _that_ day.

I got up, did my morning rituel and got a certin locket that I got for my tenth birth day. It hade a silver rim and golden middle. It hade a small ruby in the shape of a heart and if you twist it and presh on it the locket opens up and shows you one of my most treasured pictures.

**Flashback**

"Come on" a young girl with messy srawberry blond hair that ended just abouve her shoulders exclaimed. She was running next to Lucy, who had just tuned 10 that day.

"Shut it Light freak I can do what the hell I want, when I want" the latter snapped, but still ran to catch up with the other girl.

"You wanna go, princess?" Ruby, the first girl asked, ready for another fight.

"Are you really going to fight, before the picture" another girl, an 11 year old this time asked. She took pride in what she was wearing, witch was at the time a knee leanth white dress with a long sleaved cream cardigan. She had wavy crimson hair that ended mid-back. Her name was Rose.

Roses words whent unheard by the to as they where throwing punches and kicks at eachother. "Why do I even try" She then mutterd to herself then getting an idea "Hey, Laylas back!". In ten seconds flat they had thier arms resting comftbly on the others shoulder.

They where both wearing football outfits, Lucy in red and Ruby in blue. They where both coverd in mineor bruses and scraches.

"It works every time" another girl with waist leanth black hair came over. She wore a black hoodie that almost coverd her black eyes, she had black jeans and black sneekers, she was 12 years old.

"Onix your back!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the girl. Despit Onixs apperance, she had a soft spot for Lucy, who was the onley one allowed to hug her, anyone else who would of dared would be withering on the floor. "Of corce I would be. I wouldn't miss your birthday"

"So everyones here now" Lucys mother said, startling them. She was followed by a spikey brown haired boy (10), a red haired boy (11), a messy srawberry blonde waist leanth haired girl (6) and a sraite white waist leanth haired girl (6).

"Hi mom/Layla" The others corused. "Ready for the picture?" "Hai!"

Lucy was in the middle with her arm around Rubys neak and vice-verca. They both had big grins on thier faces. Rose was a few inches taller than the duo so she had her hand on Lucys other shoulder, standing on her left side. Onix was taller than all three so she stood behind Lucy, with her for-arms on her head. The two 6 year olds stood in front of Ruby and Lucy holding hands. The brown haired boy stood next to her, with his arms resting on Ruby and Lucys. The red haired boy stood next to Ruby with his hand on her other sholder, like his sister.

*SNAP*

**Flashback end**

I don't care who saw me at this point. I cryed my eyes out for a good 5 minuets after renembering it. I put the locket back in the desk and loked it. Then I took a cold shower to forget it. I then put on a mint green sweeter, light blue skinny jeans and 2 inch white high heels. When I came back Natsu and Happy where in a 'intresting' convorsation. Food. I don't bother kicking them out anymore so I went to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast.

**Normal Pov.**

"Can I have some, Luce" Nastu asked, probley smelling the food , as he walked in. Followed by his blue flying exceed. "Aye" Happy said, hoping to get some fish.

"No" She replied bluntly while continuing to eat her breakfast. "Whyyy not! I'm hungry!" the fire dragon slayer whinned and tryed to steal her food. "Well me to" She said in aa bored tone, then continuing" and I really don't care that your hungry at the momment. You can eat at the guild" "But your foods so much better" "Last time I cooked you told me that it was to plain, so dont't lie Natsu" the stellar mage deadpanned. "I'm going to the guild" she said as she walked out with out another word.

"Do you hink she's okay, Happy" Natsu asked in a worried tone. Normally she's more... upbeat? He didn't no because he wasn't good with words."No but she'll talk to us when she's ready" the blue exceed replied, looking at the door that the blond left though.

* * *

I did it! So like it? Hate it? Tell me. I'm going to try to get a chapter out every Sunday/Monday soo yeah. I still suck at this

Ruby Heartfillia


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone :) Miss me?

* * *

**Lucys Pov.**

I arrived at the guild and said with the best fake-cheerfullness I could muster.

"Hi Everyone!". Most of the guild replied with a simple greeting, while the rest grunted, saying that they acknoleged my presense. All I could ever ask for really. "Mira!" I called out to the barmaid who was humming an non-existant tune, you know, those ones who get stuck in your head until replaced by another one. "Hi Lucy, what can I get you?" She asked while coming to me. I was sitting in the spot that was practicly made for me at the bar.

"A Straberry milkshack please" " 'Kay" She said happily then going to the kitchen. I layed my head in my arms and thought about the past. Yeah. The _past_. Not something I do like_ at all_. Oh well.

If you don't know me and somehow maneged to read my thoughts then Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, **ex**-dragonslayer and now celectial mage. Most people don't know about the whole ex-dragonslayer thing but it will be explained. From the begining!

I was born in the Heartfillia Manshion and raised as a princess by my parents, Layla and Jude Heartfillia. Until the age of 8 I was ignorent of my past, heritige and purpose. At that time I learned Celectial Spirit magic and could summon a golden key for about 4 hours.

Apparently it was very rare for some one to be able to do that so about a week after my 8th birthday I meet my dragon, Pearl. I learned about my heritige to. Only my heritige. I met my first nakama that year. They where all wierd, like Fairy Tail but less battle influensed.

Now I'm 10, the year my mum died. On her death cirtificut it said illness. I wish it was that. She died in a very inportant day. A day that was proclaimed as the start of the Dragon war. The dragon who _killed_ her was the leader, He said that he refused to listen to a 'mere humain' who was 'unfit to rule'. I found it sick. We fought for days without end. So much blood was shed. We lost a dear comrad to. He was _eaten_... In the end we ended up half-winning. We cornered them but most of them ascaped. For my safty I had to remouve my powers so my enimes could not find me. Thats when I became an **ex**-dragonslayer. Then I lived my life with my father and you know the rest.

"-cy Luuuucyyy LUCY!"  
"Huh, Wait What, Whats going on?!" I looked around and realied that I had dozed of in the guild. Mira was in front of me frowning, holding the milkshack I orderd.

"Are you okay, When I came back you where mummbling and stuff so I assumed that you where asleep having a bad dream."  
"Oh, no don't worry Mira I'm just tired" Mabey I should go home, I was going to say it but-

"Lucy you should go home and rest. You've been spacing out and sleeping in the guild and stuff so shoo"

Mira swatted me of the bar so I took it aas a message to go home. Oh well see you tomarow.

* * *

Hi It's done hope you like it and if so tell me! I'm going to see my family next week so hopefully I can upload. Not sure though. 'Kay see ya.

Ruby Heartfillia


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone :) This Chap will be concentrated on Flashbacks. Most of them are good memories because the bad ones will be in later Chaps, See 'ya after this.

* * *

**Lucy's House**

**Lucy's Pov.**

In my house I simply stared at the wall. Drowning myself in memories.

**Flashback**

"OI! WAKE UP! I'M HUNGERY" Ruby shouted while hovering over Lucy's sleeping form. She was the only one who could cook without destroying or burning anything. "10 more minutes" The girl murmured, trying to get back to her good dream. The strawberry blond threw the covers off the half asleep girl and threw her in an ice cold bath, being a frost dragonslayer the cold did not affect her body, but did affect her mood.

"The Hell!"Lucy screeched and jumped out of the bath. She was soaking wet. "I said 10 minutes, now 'cause you did not listen you will watch me eat!" she then muttered while walking into the kitchen, ignoring her protests "Asshole".

"Coming from you, at least I'm kind and compassionate. I help others while you laugh at them"

"Kind and compassionate?" She scoffed and continued "I mean I'm surprised that you know what it means and anyways who was it who **threw me **in an ice cold bath? The bogey man?"

"Might of been" Ruby smirked, thinking that she had won.

"Let me show you kind and compassionate" Lucy raised a fist and charged at her saying " Frost Dragons Frozen Fist!". The young princesses hit the light dragonslayer square in the face, sending her flying into the wall.

"You're gunna pay for that. ROAR OF THE LIGHT DRAGON" Ruby sent her attack on Lucy.

"Shield of the Frost Dragon" A white shield made of ice and snow appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. The shield cracked a little, but other than that it was fine.

" Go my lances made of Ice" a crystal-like blue magic circle appeared on the shield and around 10 lances made of Ice came flying out.

"Wings of the Light dragon" Ruby destroyed all the lances with ease."Iron fist of the Light dragon"

Just before Ruby's glowing fist connected with Lucy, who wouldn't of had the time to doge, The window opened and the wind disorientated the attack a bit so Lucy took the chance to counter attack.

"Frozen elbow of the Frost Dragon" The young blond aimed her elbow to connect with the stomach of the other blond girl. She sent her back a few meters so she continued.

"ROAR OF THE FROST DRAGON" a white and crystal-like blue vortex spewed out of Lucy's mouth and it hit Ruby. Luckily she was in a defense stance so it did not hurt as much.

This happened for about 10 more minutes until...

The door to the room that they were in flung open and reveled an angry Rose. The real battle started there. Except that Lucy and Ruby fought together, against Rose.

"Vines of the Earth Dragon" A leaf green magic circle appeared on the floor surrounding the red head. 100s of vines with thorns came from it and charged at the duo.

'Shit' The 2 thought, then they shouted in unison "Shield of the Light Dragon!". With the 2 spells combined the shield it held up during the onslaught. 'This is going to be one long fight' all of them thought then sending various attacks.

**Flashback End**

In the end, Onix came and stopped us before we could do any major damage. It was a nice memory. Too bad that something like that could never happen again. We were happy, even though we make stupid choices, like that time when...

**Flashback**

"What would happen if I jumped of that cliff" Ruby asked the others. They were on a Cliffside, sitting down in a circle. They were eating but now they're just bored. "I don't know, dimwit. Probably die" Lucy stated sarcastically. She was baffled at her 'friend's stupidity so she continued.. "Why don't you jump and find out?" "Good Idea Lucy!" Ruby said then getting up, scaring the group.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! I was joking! Even though your an Idiot don't die!" "Yeah I agree with fashion-faux-pas here, don't jump. You have so much to live for!" Rose said in desperation. " Ruby, sit down _now _or I _will_ murder you for worrying everyone. Is that clear" Onix growled out, she had had enough of Ruby being the idiot she is and scaring everyone.

The others, Sky, Crystal, Haru and Luke, could not care less. She always did stupid stuff. It would worry them if she was calm and sensible, but she wasn't. Really, Rose and Lucy where the only ones who tried to stop her, Lucy because she did not want to become a murderer ( It was normally her who created these situations), and Rose because Ruby was her favorite human doll, the others complained to much.

"H-Hai" Ruby stammered as she sat back down. Everyone sighing in relief. That girl was really something.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I know, it's a terrible end but I ran out of ideas so yeah. See 'ya next time!

Ruby Heartfillia


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! I'm skipping to the next day 'cause I ran out of ideas. This will probably be a bad chap 'cause of the evil sickness called **Writers Block.  
I don't own F.T Hiro Mashima does. **I forgot to do that last time, and the times before that.

* * *

**Normal Pov. **

**The Next Day**

Lucy woke up early today. Too early. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising and the birds where singing. It should of been a good moment, but it wasn't. She _hates _waking up early. She tried to drift off to dream land again but fate had other plans.

*CRASH*

There goes her window.

"Luce! Hello? Wake Up!" The fire dragonslayer shook the blond girl.

"Natsu. Is Lucy dead?" The blue exceed asked. Anyone would have woken up and it was worrying to see her still 'asleep'.

"Oh No! Lucy Wake Up! Don't Die On Me" He yelled. Shaking her, hoping for some kind of answer.

"SHUT UP, NATSU!" The stellar mage shouted at the pink haired boy, who now looked bewildered, he helped her. Right?

"I was trying to sleep but NO! You just _had_ to wake me up. You can't just SHUP UP and LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE MORNINGS. NO! IT'S JUST TO HARD NOW LEAVE!" Lucy was shaking with anger. Just because he does this every day does not mean she doesn't have the right to get angry at him. With her rent and her old memories coming up made her crankier, sadly Natsu was in the crossfire so took the full brunt of her anger. _'Not my fault'_ She thought, then leaving the boy sad and confused.

Lucy grabbed her outfit for today and stormed into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed, to annoyed to kick the duo out.

"Happy?"

"Aye."

"What did I do?"

"I don't know. But I think that we should leave Lucy alone."

Natsu and Happy left Lucy to think things though, and hopefully apologize. Hopefully. Meanwhile, Lucy heard them leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. _'Time to get ready' _

* * *

At the guild, Natsu and Happy were talking to the rest of team Natsu when Lucy came in. She made her way over to the request board, which shocked Mira because the blond normally came in her direction.

Lucy scanned the request board and found a mission that would cover her rent plus some. Perfect.

**Retrieval Mission  
Lost Ring  
100,000 J**

Lucy felt a strange and overwhelming need to do the mission. Alone. She took the brown paper and rushed over to Mira.

"I'm taking this mission" She stated simply she could not answer why so she used her 'authority' tone. It left no room for arguments.

"With who?"

"No one" Mira frowned at this, What would Natsu think. Voicing her thoughts Lucy replied in the same voice as before

"I don't care. Just, trust me Mira, Please" The bartender's expression softened at her plea, and she gave in, then saying softly.

"Fine-" Mira stamped the request and wrote something in her job book "Be safe, Lucy"

The stellar mage cracked a smile for the first time that day then replying.  
"I will" She then left the white haired girl in her thoughts.

* * *

Bad chap? Good chap? Tell me. I've been a void for inspiration for this story lately so I'm sorry :( Fingers crossed that next time will be better. See 'ya.

Ruby Heartfillia


	6. Hi Everyone

**Lucy The Dragon Princess Chap 6 Note:** Err.. Hi. Ruby Heartfillia here and I have something to say... I have no idea what to do on my story plus I have to work on another story for my school. It's medieval themed. I have to do it so I'm going to concentrate on that... this means that I'm going to stop writing this for a bit. Sorry.

Ruby Heartfillia


End file.
